


Felicity

by SpaceguyLewis



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceguyLewis/pseuds/SpaceguyLewis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus muses on Swerve's smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my phone at two am so it's short and bad but whatever

Sometimes Magnus visits Swerve's just to see Swerve. He's not sure why he does it; maybe it's to hear the minibot say his name, or give him soft smiles. Something deep in his chest squeezes in a warm, nice way whenever Swerve smiles. Because when Swerve smiles his own special smile that's completely true and genuine, it seems as if anything will be alright


End file.
